Code: Phantasy
by brainof7
Summary: Rating will stay. No OC's of code lyoko silent cheer for everbody that hates seeing them . If anybody recognizes what this will be about by title, or inside content don't give it away. It won't be entirely the same. Staying up for sake, but no updating..
1. The Prophecy well sorta

Seekers of light  
Believe not in forever  
Believe not in truth  
For they are empty and inconstant as are all things

In a world without hope  
In a world of constant fear  
Two people need the help of anybody to fufill thier misson  
It just so happens, they found 5 kids

How is that for a nice poetic entrance?  
If any of you recognize the front, don't say anything to give it away.  
Otherwise people will do too much research on the topic and crowd  
the internet wink


	2. The Beggining

Caream ran inot the next holding room. Following closely behind her was Spektre. They began to search the tanks for her pod, that contained her accessory. When they found it, she put it on and it began floating above her shoulder, and out a bit. All of a sudden, machines began filling the room through the dorr they jsut came through. they ran for the door, and entered a beam of light that transported them to thier classified area, free of any enemies.

Jeremy was racing through the rooms. He had to get to the lab in time to be able to send his friends to lyoko. He Tooka sharp turn through to the bioler room, where Jim was napping. Tiptoeing quietlly as he could, he opened the door to the sewer and closed it. He then ran to his scooter, and went down to a manhole. He climbed up it and ran inot the factory, down the elevator, and stopped at the Super Calculator Panting.

Caream and Spektre were jsut browsing through the shops. They were looking for a certain disk. Spektre, however, was able to purchase a few items he needed along the way. Caream sighed and sat down gripping her necklace. It had a pink symbol embroidered in the middle which recognized her as a certain type in the community. Spektre came to a sigh next to her as well. He was of a different sort, not the same type Carream. He had a red symbol, which set him aside differentlly as well. Only people such as them ever recieved symbols. It was thier birthright.

Jeremy quickly began entering coordinates for the Super Calculator. His mimnd was racing at what he had to do. He began transfering the data of his friends Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita into the system memory bank. He then began loading the scematiccs for thier arrival inot the foriegn world _Lyoko_. However, he began encountering a few problems along the way, some system was gliched. Quickly inserting a CD, and fixing the bug, Jeremy succesfully sent his friedns to lyoko.

It was night, and Caream and Spektre had been given the night watch. They were carefully watching the monitors in the security divisions main control room for anything out of the ordinary. A beam of light, similar to the one they had traveled through appeared, and three people appeared through it as it disappated. It was a common occurence of any day on security duty, many were fleeing from the world they thought had been purified of the evil, back into space.

Odd shot another arrow at the 3 blocks across from thier position, forcing one to explode. Aelita inched forward, trying to gain a little room between her and the boys, allowing them to divert the fire of the blocks away from her. They tower was in front of her. She entered as the rings of light began lighting up around her. She floated up, and after entering her DNA into a small panel, entered Lyoko inot the controls. Data screens began submerging into the darkness below, and she prepared herself as a soft white light floated up, covering everything and everywhere.

Caream began to nod off to sleep, knowing that if anyhting arose Spektre would wake her becuase Spektre never needed sleep. She rested her head down on a much unused control panel, and, unknowinglly, drifted into a sleep where all she saw was a bright light floating and covering the entire world. Only it didnt look like thier world. It was, but it looked different. It was the way it was now to say the least.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

heres the first true chapter, tell me what you think. I will not be revealing too much about Caream and Spektre, until it goes on. They are not, however, eaffected by anyhting that happens in the universe of the lyoko crew, and so , as you saw, did not recieve a RTTP experience. However, it appears that Caream might have some power. Im not revealing anything, you will have to wait for some character development, and i still won't reveal anything exact until the end.


	3. A little information

The _Lyoko_ crew was waiting outside the gym, waiting for Aelita to come out after fitness testing. Yumi had already gone, and it was the boys turn the next day. Jeremy was sitting at his laptop, playing with a few programs and an excuse to get him out of fitness testing. Aelita emerged from the building with a smile on her face.  
"I passed, highest in the school!" she announced as she was smiling. "I was told i did especially well at the gymnastics portion, that the coach even asked me to be on the gymnastics team. After i told him i had never done gymnastics in my life, he fainted. He is now in the hospital trying to get over his shock." Aelita sat down, and looked over at Yumi who was sponging her face with a towel.  
"Easy for you to say, you always had it easy. I did ok, especially on some of the physical strength portions" Yumi replied as she picked up her pack. "See you guys later, after testing we always get a few hours, and so im going home for a little while. Aelita, do you want to come too?"  
"No im fine," Aelita replied, "I'll just stay here till classes start."  
Jeremie interjected by saying "Well, the guys all have class right now, so you wont be around us."  
"Ya," interupted Ulrich ,"We can get Yumi to knock some sense into her if she does." After he said this, everyone laughed as Sissy came around the corner and gave Ulrich a cross look.  
"O, don't worry. I don't want to hang around you wierdos," sheretorted and she stuck out her tongue.

Caream was slowly coming back to her senses, and realized she had been moved into sleeping quarters. She looked slowly around, unsure of what to do. The sun of this wierd planet was facing them, and from her window she looked onto the planet below. It was beautiful. Unfortunately, she knew that there was still evil there.  
"Well, look who is finally awake," Caream looked around and saw her old friend Kraam standing on the other side of the room. "Long time no see" Kraam said.  
"Well, i have been running around down on that planet for a while now, and doing guard duty here with Spektre," Caream replied.  
"You need a break, you have been running around that planet for the government far too long. Do you remember when they were infecting people with a virus and didn't care? they just wanted power, and didn't care how they got it."  
"Well, you have to realise that they sometimes have no clue what they are doing, but i know that they didn't mean anything by it. They were trying to crush a rebel oppostition at the same time, and they only used certain people. Only those like us." As Caream said this, she looked straight into the purple pendant that Kraam wore, and was hoping she would understand.  
"The government was acting rashly, we didn't need thier technology to beat the rebels. The rebels had the right idea. They re-developed the technology not to infect people. And they helped destroy the producer of the virus that the governement was using. Now that technology isn't used anymore, and people have gone back to the old ways of defense, with normal weapons!" As she said this she walked out of the room.

Ulrich was on his last lap. Aftrerwards, he was going to a pizza parlor with his friends. They had been given permisson to leave the grounds after testing, however Yumi and Aelita weren't coming. They still had class. He finished up, and sat down next to Odd as they waited for Jeremy. "Odd, how long have you been done?"  
"I don't know, i lost count a while ago."  
"You have a watch you know, and i wanted to know my time," Ulrich replied  
"Let's see, i had 9:24:56, and you had... 14:51:47... minus a few minutes, i'd have to say ive been waiting for about 5 minutes," Odd stated in a nonchalantlly way.  
"Here comes Jeremy," Ulrich stated cooly.  
"Hey guys, i finally finished!" Jeremy gasped as he collapsed onto the ground with a sigh.  
"Here you go Jeremy, you better go take a shower before we go," Odd said as he handed Jeremy a towel and turned his head away.  
"Very funny Odd," Jeremy added sarcastically.

Spektre walked into the room that he had put Caream in after he had been relieved of duty. He hadn't really needed to be relieved, but people treated his kind differentlly after what had happened. OPPS had changed the way everyone thought. Caream was already out of bed and waiting, and silentlly she walked behind spektre as they headed to the registry counter, picked up thier assignment, and began disscussing exactlly what they should do. They had two assignemnets.Research at the Ruins, or rescuing at the mines. They decided that they would help rescue the survivors of the machines at the mines. When they went back ot the counter, however, they were asked to go to the forest, and save a bunch of people from bieng over-run thier and save them. They left, down to the planet face, and found themselves in the middle of a fight between a pack of wolves, and a familly of three strong men, and one of the men's wife holding two crying babies.

Yumi and Aelita were relieved when they were finally let out. They left for Yumi's house, and left a note at Odd/Ulrich's room that they had already left.  
When the boys got back it was late, at least 7:00 P.M. They hastilly snuck into thier rooms, and went to sleep. For them everything was peaceful, but little did they know what was occuring elsewhere...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heres chapter 2, i wrote it up, and gave a little bit of information about Caream, and Spektre. The quesiton is though, who is Kraam, and what's going on at the planet that none of you (besides those who know exactlly whats going on) is, and what's wrong with it. Also, Leelei, i have no clue what an AU is, so i don't think that this is what you are thinking it is. i could be wrong though.


	4. The Communion

Caream took her usual post in the control room. Spektre there too. tonight she felt not tired, yet tired altogether. Thouroughlly exhausted, yet alert as the owl hunting its prey. She had not a clue about her strange behavior, something had to be wrong. Spektre looked over at her, and in his deep voice, assured her that it was ok to sleep, but that she needed to take her medicine. Caream shoveled down a spoonful of the stuff, that she, like some others, was required to take. If only she had been human...

Aelita was exhausted, yet alert. She lay in bed for hours, waiting for nothing. Yumi was soundly asleep beside her, so she tried not to make too much noise. She decided she would go outside for a walk. She was really surprised when she got to the factory, to see exactlly what she saw...

Caream was the first to notice the anomoly, a giant wierd shaped nothing. That was just it, nothing. There was nothing there, yet it was there. How? She though for a moment that she may have glimpsed something, what was it. a big red eye staring straight at her. That was it. And a giant forest, almost on platforms. Now she saw a girl. Pink haired and beaming. She bore a similar resemblance to herself, when she was younger. Then it all disappeared.

Aelita saw into a world of unparalleled imagination. It was full of beauty and wonder. There were animals, all kinds. There were machines, and what looked like some sort of altered beast. there was also the darkness. That was the frightening thing behind it. A peaceful girl stood there, one red band tied around her arm. Then a giant monster of darkness, that effected the whole planet. or was it a planet. She saw a pink haired girl sitting inside some kind of box with monitors. there was another with her. He had blue eyes, and blonde hair (if you can call it hair) and looked an awful lot like Jeremy. She realised the pink haired girl looked like her... And there was another coming into the room. just outside. Looked like Yumi. Black hair, black clothes. It all faded, and the factory was replaced with its original self.

Caream decided she was ready to fall asleep, and at the same moment a girl named Aeilta who she had no connection to fell asleep in the same instant

Sorry it took so long ot update, i had lots of homework and other things to do...


End file.
